


All The Prepped Peporos

by cbofdrainbow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Multi, Other, Snacks & Snack Food, peporo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbofdrainbow/pseuds/cbofdrainbow
Summary: Mingyu's in love in the wrongest place possible.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	All The Prepped Peporos

When he felt the shake outside his paper wall. He held his sexy brown outer and tried his best not to spill his guts. When the man-made disaster stopped he eyed his crush at the other side. He was standing very still, very sleepy, probably didn't know there was a quake.

He knew, however, that his chance was going to come. Someone would open the paper roof, let the air roam his exposed body. He could sneak a step or two toward his love, pretending he was shaking. He just needed to get pass other stupid emotionless beasty peporos.

Jeonghan had been his one and only stick for too long. since he knew him in the factory he knew he has trouble. The shade of his brown when the bulb light shined on him. His little freckle glowing like specks of dust on the glass ceiling. Mundae, Mundae, never seem more meaningful. Lying on metals equipment naked, emptied, looking at his first --- 

Peporos aren't allowed to love. Yet all around the globe rules were broken always. Eating mint ice-cream. Chili in sherbet. Drinking urine. Dictators.

Coldness crept through his skins, Mingyu knew they were inside the refrigerator. He kept moving forward. rolling himself onto the other peporos. None of them have any complaints. They never felt things. They're barely alive.

God they don't know love or hate. Or compassion. Their chocolate never shook upon seeing their fathers in the factory cryings tears.

When he felt as if he's going to tear himself into two pieces. He finally reached his goal, tripping and bumping into Jeonghan.

The latter woke up. "oh, ... hi"

"hey"

"haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah since we've been packed. you know."

"I thought you were on the other side"

"I was. I'm not now. Now I'm beside you." Almost feeling your crispiness, almost breath in the cacao in your skins. Almost die of wanting. There had never been liberty outside, but within. 

"Rolling here? What's so important?"

Because rolling is such a tiresome activity to do.

"I-i want to tell you before it's too late that I- I- always want to spill with you."

Jeonghan stunted for a minute but he understood the younger perfectly.

"This will hurt us both"

"I know. " He said "Just want to get it out. It's okay if you dont feel the same

Instead of responding to that. Jeonghan just whispered, "I feel like my chocolate is leaking."

There were in a box, at very low temperatures. Their chocolate was stiffened. But Mingyu knew the meaning by the way Jeonghan said it. The way his modified flour turned dark brown and the way he leaned against the paper wall. Hiding from the truth. 

Peporos aren't allowed to love. Yet all around the globe rules were broken. always.

##  Nude Chocolate-Filled Biscuit Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry but only sometimes.


End file.
